Sacrifices of War
| miniseries=Errand of Fury| minino=3| author=Kevin Ryan| published=Paperback - January 2009| pages=320| ISBN=ISBN 0743497201| stardate=3198.4| date=2267| }} Introduction (blurb) Poised on the verge of interstellar war, Captain Kirk's last best hope that the Federation can stop the Klingons is the people of Organia, avowed pacifists. Forced to disguise themselves as interstellar traders, Captain Kirk and Mister Spock are trapped on the primitive world of Organia as Klingon Defense Forces occupy the planet. Determined to make the Organians see that they need not bow to oppression, the Starfleet officers sabotage Klingon materiel. In retaliation, the Klingon captain, Kor, executes many Organians. Unconcerned, the Council of Elders begs Kirk and Spock to stop the violence. While in deep space the forces of Starfleet and the Klingon Empire scramble to position their fleets for the first onslaught of what could be a long and deadly war. Summary References Characters :Ayelborne • Elana Bastielli • Richard Bastielli • Claymare • • Matthew Decker • George Deeks • • Faren • Frall • Francis • Michael Fuller • Giotto • Adam Jawer • Kang • • James T. Kirk/Baroner • Koloth • Kor • Krann • Kress • Katherine Lei • • McCalmon • Leonard McCoy • Mogavero • Olga • David Parmet • Leslie Parrish • Qovad • Quatrocchi • Montgomery Scott • Herbert Solow • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Tagh • Trefayne • Nyota Uhura • Van Kalmthout • Kenneth Wescott • Robert Wesley • Patrick West, Jr. • Patrick West, Sr. • White • Kell/Jon Anderson • • Benjamin Finney • Robert Fox • Sam Fuller • • Garth of Izar • Robert Justman • Kahless the Unforgettable • John Kyle • Gary Mitchell • Nogura Starships and vehicles :[[SS Antares|SS Antares]] (cargo ship) • • ( ) • • (D-7 warship) • ( ) • • (shuttlecraft) • • Klingon troop carrier • • • ( ) • • personal weapons platform • • • • taxi • Locations :Chandra IV • Chandra system • Earth • Federation-Klingon Neutral Zone • Federation sensor station • Golden Gate Bridge • Organia • Organian system • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • San Francisco • Sol system • Starfleet Command Headquarters Armenia • Australia • Axanar • Belgium • Cestus III • England • Gre'thor • Janus IV • Lynwood IV • Mediterranean Sea • Qo'noS • Starbase 42 • System 1324 • System 7348 • Tantalus V Races and cultures : • Human (Filipino • Hawaiian • Irish • Scottish) • Klingon • Organian • Vulcan Gorn • Horta States and organizations :Anti-Federation League • Federation • Federation Diplomatic Corps • House of Gorkon • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Organian Council of Elders • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Intelligence • Unit XY-75847 Ranks and titles :accountant • administrator • admiral • ambassador • bartender • cadet • captain • cartographer • chief engineer • chief of security • commander • commodore • communications officer • copilot • diplomat • doctor • engineer • ensign • first officer • gunner • lieutenant • merchant • miner • Minister of Building • pilot • President of the United Federation of Planets • secretary • smuggler • soldier • spy • tactical officer • xeno-analyst • yeoman Other references :13th century • 1571 • airlock • alien • amoeba • animal • antigravity repulsor • arrow • artificial gravity • asteroid • asteroid belt • automated drone • Barge of the Dead • baseball bat • battery • Battle of Axanar • Battle of Donatu V • Battle of Lepanto • Battle of Organia • Battle of Starbase 42 • [[Blade of the Bat'leth|Blade of the Bat'leth]] • blood • bridge • briefing room • brig • calendar • camera • captain's log • castle • Class M • cockpit • colony • communicator • computer • cryptography • dagger • data disc • data reader • deflector screen • dilithium • disruptor cannon • disruptor • d'k tahg • dungeon • Earther • Federation-Klingon Cold War • field medical kit • first contact • flann • gagh • galaxy • glasses • gold • Great Bird of the Galaxy • hangar • helm • • hornet • hull • humanoid • insect • intercom • interference field • iron • keva • kilometer • klaxon • knife • ''Kobayashi Maru'' simulation • landing party • laser pistol • nickel • magnetic repulsor • meter • mind-meld • mind-sifter • money • mountain • munitions dump • nerve pinch • neural neutralizer • Oort cloud • ore • ox • oxygen • ozone • padd • perfume • phaser • phaser rifle • photon torpedo • pincer formation • planet • plasma grenade • pregnancy • Prime Directive • psychology • qelI'qam • ram • red alert • Richter Scale of Culture • Romulan War • satellite • Saurian brandy • scanner • sensor • sheep • shield • shuttlebay • sickbay • slavery • sonic grenade • space station • spear • stabilizer • stretcher • subspace • sun • sword • targ • thruster • tiger • tomato • torch • torpedo • tractor beam • transparent aluminum • transponder • transporter • tree • trefoil • tricorder • trillium • turbolift • Type-1 phaser • Type-2 phaser • universe • vegetable • viewscreen • wagon • war game • warp nacelle • warp reactor • wolf • wood Background *Janus VI was mislabeled as Janus IV. Related stories * External Links * Demands of Honor| after2=Troublesome Minds| typea=novel| author=Kevin Ryan| formata=novel| beforea= Demands of Honor| aftera=most recent novel| prevMB=Demands of Honor| nextMB=Errand of Mercy| }} Category:Books Category:TOS novels